


Phylocaly & Logolepsy

by LapisLazuli13



Series: For My Little Cinnamon Rolls (mostly about Nico di Angelo) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A lot of meaningless fluff, Beauty of Languages, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Philocaly, Words, logolepsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: Philocaly(n.) the love of beauty.Logolepsy(n.) an obsession with words.…This is a series of drabbles, each one is named by a word or phrase that whose interesting/ aesthetic/ hidden meaning that isn’t well-known or widely used in English. The main purpose of this is to explore and appreciate the beauty of languages, and I’m also a sinner for meaningless fluff so sue me.





	Phylocaly & Logolepsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Philocalist** (n.) a lover of beauty; someone who finds and appreciates beauty in all things._

#  **[Series] Phylocaly & Logolepsy**

…

##  **1, Philocalist.**

**_Philocalist_ ** _(n.) a lover of beauty; someone who finds and appreciates beauty in all things._

_< Origin: Greek>_

…

Whose mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, Piper is a natural philocalist.

It doesn’t mean she sees everything through a pinkish colourful prism, but rather observing and appreciating the original, real and true form of anything around her, and finding the beauty which is hidden underneath the surface.

That’s why she likes Jason’s appearance, but that would never be the main reason why does she love him. She’s more drawn for his kind personality, she both hates and adores his hero-complex that has a quite disturbing tendency to activate all the time, and she likes the considerate demigod that Jason is, because that’s a part of him, because Jason’s real and he cares about everyone by his heart, not because of his duty as a leader or anything else.

So many people say that Jason’s the epitome of perfection, but Piper disagrees with them. Perfection is not real and reality is not perfect, and she accepts that truth as she always accepts Jason as how he is. She might fall in love with him by false memories, but that doesn’t mean her feelings aren’t real. And whatever the thing between them is and how could things turn out in the future, Piper will always appreciate the beauty of Jason Grace – the son of Jupiter, because no matter what, Jason is still one of the most beautiful human beings she has ever met.

***

The love goddess had an affair with the god of war, and that’s not a secret anymore – every demigod knows the story. That’s why the children of Aphrodite Cabin always have surprisingly good relationships with the kids of Ares. After all, as a famous quote said, _“All is fair in love and war.”_.

And the children of the War God, with all the muscles strength and blunt, straight-forward personality, always a little bit more brutal than normal standards, are beautiful in a strange way that only some children of the Love Goddess can see through the hard surface and appreciate the secret soft side they have, and befriend them because of what they are.

 

“I think Clarrise’s beautiful,” Piper comments while sitting with Annabeth and Percy beside the lake. Ignoring the surprised look on the son of Poseidon’s face, she continues. “You know, not the kind of beauty that us children of love have – we possess attractive appearance, that’s heredity – but a kind of strong, healthy beauty that strike to our eyes an impression that we shouldn’t mess with them.”

“… It’s true that you shouldn’t mess with Clarrise,” Percy nods. “But I still don’t get your point.”

“You don’t need to,” Piper shrugs nonchalantly. “I mean, I always see beauty in all things – I don’t know that’s because I’m a daughter of love, or it’s just a thing of mine, but that’s not important. And you know, children of War are always misjudged – people think they’re brutal and violent and all that sort of things just because of their godly parents, but actually they’re one of those people that craving for peace the most, and cherishing every serene moment they could have in their lives.”

“I agree,” Annabeth smiles, her stormy grey eyes soften when she locks them with Piper’s kaleidoscope ones. “I’m a child of War too, the strategic, carefully well-planned kind of war, a daughter of the War Goddess, but it still counts.”

Piper grins widely back at her, and Percy seems to understand one or two things in their conversation because he’s smiling too, and the sun is bathing them under a bright, golden light that makes the day so beautiful and serene, just like a moment that they should cherish in their life.

…

Piper is a natural philocalist, and she’s always proud of that fact, because is there anything more wonderful than finding out and appreciating the beauty in everything around you, to love the life you have in its most real, truest form without false imagination and illusion?

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's title: **Oenomel**.


End file.
